The Haunted Mansion
by shaggzgurl
Summary: Willow gets dared to stay at the haunted house on the hill. What happens when she finds it's not haunted, but inhabited? By a vampire.
1. The Dare

By: Shaggzgurl

This is my firt fan fic, a little nervous, never done this before.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 1: Thruth or Dare

Willow sat and watched all the people around her. She smiled at a joke one of her friends said. She sat with her back against the wall on the floor. Most of her frieds were sitting the same way she was, but a few were standing. "She's such a dork." Willow heard Cordelia say and turned to see them watching a girl that was in her third period math class.  
She was trying to balance her book in one are arm and carry her tray on the other. She got three steps from the food line and Xander Harris skate boarded by her and she dropped her tray.  
"Come on, this place is lame. Let's spilt." Cordelia said and they all stood and left with her.

"Let's play a game." Percy said as they all sat down in Willows living room. "What kind of game?" Cordelia asked and winked at him. "Truth or Dare." Harmony said and every one looked at her. "What?" She asked in her high pitched annoying voice. "Extended." Willow said with a grin. "Yes. Let's play." Oz said and Xander pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. "When we finish this." He said with a grin and they all laughed. "Shots." Willow said and got up going into the kitchen to get the shot glasses. She returned a minute later with twelve shot glasses in hand. She set one down in front of every one and Xander began to pour the shots.

They were all a bit tipsy, but they all could think rashly. Xander spun the bottle and it landed on Willow. "Truth or Dare?" He asked taking a drink from the bottle. "Dare." She said.  
They all 'ohh'ed and she giggled. "A week." Xander said and took another pull from the bottle.  
"A week what?" She asked. "A weak dick." Percy said and they all busted out into laughter. "A week at the Haunted House on the hill." He said and they were all quiet. "A week?" Cordy asked in suprise. "A week." Xander confirmed. "How about one night?" Oz said and Xander shook his head "A week. Or you chicken out and get the punishment." Xander said and Percys face lit up. "Take the punishment." He said excitedly and Cordy elbowed him. The punshment was to strip and sit naked for twenty minutes. "Fine. I accept." Willow said and they all looked at her in shock. "Well good luck to you. Just come back in one piece baby." Oz said and kissed her hand. She stood and walked up the steps, well actually tripping up the steps, but she got to the top, eventually.

Willows head was pounding. She felt like soem one had beaten her over the head with a sludge hammer. The room was different and the bed was a lot bigger than she had remembered it being. She said up and instantly regretting it. She flopped down on the bed and covered her head with the pillow. It smelled different. She sniffed the pillow and it smelled musty. Like Oz when he came out of the shower. Her bed had never smelled like him. But that wasn't his scent. She removed the pillow from her face and looked around the room. The windows were covered in black blankets, the room was painted blood red, the carpet was white and the furniture was black. "Sad." She said. 'Wait.' She thought then looked around the room again. "This isn't my room." She said and hopped from the bed. She felt her stomach lurch and she ran for the bathroom.


	2. Boo

Willow walked out of the bathroom after rinsing her mouth out. "Where am I?" She asked herslefand walked out of the bedroom and down the dark hall. The walls were a dark purle color with balck trim. The hall opened and there were steps to her left, a balcony o her left and an open bathroom to her right. Sraight ahead the hallway kept going. She turned left and walked down the stairs to the greeting room. "I'm in the mansion." She said with a smile. The thought actually passed through her head and her smile faded. "I'm in the mansion." The wind blew against the window and she jumped and gasped. She looked at the window but saw nothing.

Spike woke up to a loud 'bang'. He looked at the ceiling and then around the room. 'Damn her.' He thought. He pulled at the roped that held his hands to the headboard. His head was throbbing along with his cock. "Bitch." He growled out and shifted on the bed. Dru had tied him and made him pass out from pain again. He tugged at the ropes andhe could hear them starting to snap. He relaxed his arms then pulled on e last time with all his strenght and broke the ropes. The head boardhit the wall and he knew Drusilla had heard that. He slipped out of the bed and into a corner and waited for the door to open.

Willow dropped the pan and looked around the room. 'I'm going to wake the dead.' She thought. She looked around the room shaking. She knew she couldn't see ghosts but there was no harm in trying. She bent down and picked up the pan and set it in the sink. She looked at the bowl of noodles on the counter waiting for them to move on their own, but when they didn't move she let out a sigh. "Silly Willow, no such things as ghosts." She said to herself, trying to believe it. She grabbed her bowl and turned from the counter. There was a loud 'bag' beneth her and she dropped her bowl while running and ducking behing the island. The kitchen was huge. She took several deep breaths and looked over the top of the counter. She saw nothing. She ducked back down and looked around the left side of the island. She saw nothing. She turned and looked around the right side of the island and again saw nothing. She crawled to where she had been standing and put her ear to the floor. She heard nothing. She stood up and laughed at herself. "You are just scaring yourself." She said then looked out the kitchen and saw the front door open. "I.. I closed that." She said and slowly walked toward the door. It wasn't moving what so ever. She crept closer and looked around to her left then to her right. She peeked out the door and saw nothing, not even a car. She let out a sigh and closed the door. She backed away from it one step, two steps, three steps and then her back hit something. A pair of arms wrapped around her and she felt breath on her cheek. "Boo." 


	3. First Peek

Please R&R Peas and Carrots )  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. Though I wished I owned a couple of them. 

"Boo." Was whispered into Willows ear. She brought back her elbow half expecting it to go right throught whoever was behind her. It connected and the persons grip loosened. She lifted her foot and stomped on the persons foot. She heard him yelp in pain and she ran from the room into a room that was to their left. "Willow." She heard Oz say and grabbed onto the door jam and turned around. She saw Oz standing there with a pained look on his face. "Oh Goddess. Oz, what are you doing here?" She asked and he just kinda shrugged and smiled at her. "You were sent here to sacre me weren't you?" She asked glaring at him. "No, no, no, they don't even know I'm here." He said with a shit-eating grin on his face. "What?" She asked missing the facts. "Will, I'm here so we can do some 'studying' as you like to call it." He said using air quotations around 'studying'. She blushed and walked toward him slowly swinging her hips. "Studying?" She asked with a sexy grin. She cocked her head to the side and her red shoulder length hair fell to cover one side of her face. Oz just nodded and gulped. 'God she is so beautiful.' He thought as she watched her move.

Spike stood after waiting for five minutes and walked over to the door and threw it open. 'She must want to play.' He thought as he left he room with a smirk. He walked down the black light lite hallway and to the stairs. He walked up them slowly making no noise at all. He opened the door without a sound and looked around the kitchen. "Hmmm." He said and shrugged. "Better feed before the hunt." He said and walked over to the fridge and pulled open the door without a sound. What he found inside made him take in an unneeded breath of anger. All the blood tht had been in there had been taken out. And by the lack of it's sent all of it was gone and had been for awhile. He heard a grunt and slowly closed the door. He located two heart beats in the house. He heard some voices and a laugh. "Count." He heard a female voice say. He looked around the corner and saw a red headed girl standing a few feet from a brunette male. The male was taller but only bay a few inches. He had scruffy hair, shaggy clothes, and the scent of a dog. The female on the other hand was beautiful. She had shoulder length red hair, sparkling green eyes, and slim body. She wore clothes that outlined every curve in her body. A yellow tank top that looked like a second skin, blue low rise jeans that hugged her legs to the shins and a pair of adidas. He watched as the boy turned from her and covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes. The girl took up the stairs and down the hall. 'Hmmmm.' He thought. "He felt his demon instinct telling him to kill the twit. He shrugged and walked over to the boy and vamped out. "Mother always said 'follow you instinct'." He said and grabbed the boy around the neck and sank his teeth into the boys juggular. The boy let out a growl and Spike stepped away. His blood burned Spikes throat. The scruffy boy he had been drinking from suddenly turned into a werewolf. "Bloody hell." Spike said and the wolf jumped on him.

Willow sat on her bed naked. She blushed as thoughts of her and Oz 'studying' in a bed that wasn't hers and wasn't his crossed through her head. The thrill of misbehaving welled up inside her and she giggled. She heard the door crack open and she spread her thighs apart. She swung her hair out of her face and smiled. She sreamed when she saw what was at the door.


	4. Get Away

R&R Please  
Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters in this story : (  
Authors Note: There is rape in this chapter, so if you're not into that type of stuff, well you've been warned. There is also a character death. 

Two bodies fell in the door and Willow scambled around and grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her. ONe body began to stir and it wasn't the one covered in hair. She grabbed the lamp from the bed side table and began to creep toward the bodies but suddenly was jerked back by the cord that was still plugged into the wall. 'Not like the movies.' She thought and pulled it sharply. The wire came out of the lamp with a 'zap' noise and Willow almost dropped the lamp. She let out a silent sigh and began to creep toward the bodies again. "Bloody hell." She heard in a british accent and her hand shook. She got close enough and raised the lamp above her head forgetting the blanket. She blonde man stood and looked at her. Dazaling blue eyes met with sparkling green ones. The blue then moved to slowly sweep her body. she looked down and blushed. The blanket sat in a pool around her feet and she stood naked before this man she had never seen before. Remembering why her arms were raised above her head she brought the lamp down upon to blonde mans head. It crashed and he looked up at her. "Bloody Americans." He said and grabber her by the throat. Her hands went to his hand and tried to pull it off. She gasped for air as his hand closed tighter on her throat. He watched his eyes travel her body again and she blushed again. "See you blush all over." She heard his husky voice say. Oz spoke in that tone when he was trying to get her to sleep with him. She blushed a deeper color. The thought of Oz made her eyes travel down the mans body. He was slightly muscular, tall, he wore and black muscle-t and a pair of black pants. She could see the buldge. Which made her blush even deeper. She finally reached his black boots and she looked at the body of Oz. He no longer was covered in hair and his chest no longer rose and fell with breath. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Gathering all the strength she could, which wasn't much, cause she couldn't beath, and litfed her knee into the mans groin. His hand released her throat and intsead of him just falling to the ground like Cordelia had told her the man would he back-handed her and she fell to the ground. Spike grabbed his groin with one hand and covered his stomach with the other. 'You'd think being dead would stop the sick feeling of being kneed in the balls. But it doesn't.' The thought. Soon the pain passed enough and he walked over to her. He lifted her from the ground and threw her to the bed. She screamed as she flew through the air and squealed when she landed on the matress. He stalked over to the bed and grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the matress. He grabbed her thraot and pulled her up so her face was inches from his. She was shaking and she was crying. "Stop crying." He said forcefully. She took in a shuddering breath to try and stop the hears but it only incouraged them. More tears rlloed down her cheeks and faster.

"I said: STOP CRYING!" He yelled and she pulled back from him but he held her in place. Then when she didn't stop he used a line that his mother had used on his all the time when he wouldn't stop crying as a boy. "Fine, you won't stop, I'll give you something to cry about." He told her and pushed her back on the bed. She heard the sound of his zipper and started to crawl back on the bed and get away from him but he grabbed her ankel when she was almost all the way away from him and pulled her back. "No, no, please." She begged while tears rolled down her face faster and the tears seemed to be thicker. He slipped a hand under her and lifted her and pushed her more onto the bed. He climbed on the bed leaving his pants and boots on the floor. "No, no, please." She begged again. The smell of fear that was rolling off from her was making him harder. She pushe at his chest but he still entered her with force and she felt herself rip. Oz wasn't that big. SHe screamed out in pain as he moved inside of her. She pushed at him and thrashed around trying to get him off. "No, no please, stop." She was saying over and over. He soon found himself on the track to his orgasm and he thrust harder and she screamed at him to leave her alone. Finally his orgasm hit and he spilled his cold seed into her warm womb. He pulled out and stood next to the bed putting his clothing back on. Willow curled up in a ball. Spike felt the soft human side of him come out and he grabbed the blankets that had been left on the floor from where she hit him over the head with the lamp and dragged them over to the bed. He lifted them up ready to put them on her and she flinched. He sighed and threw the blanket on the bed and it covered her. He walked out of the room, not bothering to pull the body out of the room.

Willow woke up with a pounding in her head. She detangled herself from her blankets and slid from the bed. Her hands were massaging her head and her eyes were closed so she didn't see the body that still lay in front of the door and she tripped over it. She lay sprawled on the floor grumbling to herself. She rolled onto her back and sat up. She let out a horrified scream when she saw what she had tripped over. She dove onto Oz and burried her face in his cold chest. She sobbed and clutched at his shirt that was no longer heated by his body. Thoughts and pains of the night before came back to her and she shifted her position to stop the pressure on her lower region. Tears slid down her face, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees as she cried.

Willow walked down the stairs stiffly ans walked through the greeting room to the kitchen and to the door right beside the fridge. She turned and looked directly behind her to the opening of the kitchen. She took a deep breath and opnened the door to the basement. She took the first step on shaky legs, wondering if she were crazy and if she should go back. Then she gathered up her courage and walked down the stairs with confidence. The door at the bottom of the steps was closed. She opened it and walked into the basement. She expected the basement to be, well a 'basement'. There was a hall and rooms on either side of the hall. All the doors were open but one. 'The opening of the doors must mean there is no one in the room.' She thought. She walked about halfway down the hall and to the door. She moved her hand to the back of her pants and pulled out theknife that she hadretrieved from the kitchen, in one of the drawers. She took a deep nreath and turned the knob and pushed open the door.


	5. He What?

The Haunted Mansion Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. (  
Please send reviews... please... please

Willow pushed open the door and looked at the bed. The blonde man lay on the bed with sheet covering him from his waist down. His bare chest rose and fell with every breath. She noticed that the man slept in the nude. The bed was directly across from the door, there was a dresser that had twelve dolls sitting on it in two rows to the left. On her right was a table that held whips, chains, holy water, and other intsruments that she had seen in movies that killed vampires. She looked at the bed and saw that he wasn't breathing. "Oh my Goddess." She dropped the knife and walked over to the bed. She was at the bed side when the knife hit the floor, the clang sound echoed throughout the room and suddenly the man sat in the bed. He looked like a dead person rising from sleep. His eyes had snapped open at the sound and soon his blue eyes fixed on her green ones. First he gave her a look of confusion and then he smiled a sexy smile at her. "'Ello luv." He said his accent washing over her and hitting every creaves of her body in a beautifully slow and pleasurable manner. He watched as she closed her eyes for an instant and he vamed out. She opened her eyes and her eyes widened in shock. "Came down for a snack?" He asked with a smile. He grabbed for her but she ducked out of his reach and moved to the door. He thought she was trying to escape so he moved to follow her. He grabbed for her but she ducked down and turned in one motion grabbing the knife as she turned. She lifted the knife and imbedded it in his gut. SHe pulled her hands away from the hilt of the knife and watched as realizatiion came over the handsome mans face and he clutched the knife. He doubled over in pain and dropped to his knees. Willow covered her mouth out of habit and fear. She felt the cold sticky liquid touched her face and lips. She moved her hands from her face and looked at them. She let out a scream and made a dash for the door on her hands and knees. Spike grabbed her ankel and pulled her back to him. He pulled her underneath him and pulled the knife from his gut and held it in front of himself so they could both look at the blood covered blade. He felt the girl shiver beneath him and smiled. "You really know how to turn a man on luv." He said with his sexy grin. He lowered his head and his tongue flicked out and licked some of the blood from her face. She cringed at the idea and closed her eyes. "Mmmm." She heard him. She called to the Goddess to give her the power and strenght. She then lifted her hand and thrust her thumb into the opening the knife had created. She heard him growl and his hand moved to cover hers. She thought he was going to pull her hand away but instead he pushed her thumb in deeper.

She could feel his arousal against her thigh and she blushed at how close they were and the fact that she was doing this to him. Then her blush faded when she remembered the reason that he was aroused. She had stabbed him in the stomach trying to kill him and he only got hard from the action. She then lifted her knee and once again kneed him in the balls. She watched his face move to human form then back to demon and he rolled off her and grabbed his crotch. She got to her hands and knees then to her feet and ran for the room. "You can run, but you can't hide." She heard him yell after her. She ran down the hall and up the stairs to the kitchen. She closed the door and locked it. She ran from the kitchen and into the greeting room. She turned right and ran into the livingroom. She saw that there was no hiding place and she ran back out into the greeting room. She heard a loud 'bang' and knew that he had just broken open the door. She ran up the stairs just as he walked into the greeting room. "Come out, come out where ever you are." She heard him say as she ran into one of the other bed rooms. This room was smaller. For a child maybe. The room was white, white carpet, white walls, and a matching bed. She looked around the room and saw that there were two other doors other than the one she had just come through. She ran to the first and opened it. It was a closet, filled with leather clothing. She closed the door and went to the second one. The door was a passage way. LOng dark tunnel. She took in a large breath and then let it out. 'Light, I need some light.' She thougth and turned around. She found a torch on the side wall as she was turning. She then looked for a lighter. "Damn it how am I supposed to light this thing?" She asked in a whisper. "Wave it." She heard from behind her. She waved it and it lit up. She then froze.

She slowly turned around and there was the blonde man. He stood there nonchantly and smiled at her. "Neat trick huh? Angelus came up with that one." He told her and took a step forward and she took a step back. "Wave it once and it lights up, wave it again and it goes out." He told her and she just stared at him. "Well, wave it again then." He said and moved his hand toward her. She waved it and it went out. He lunged for her and she screamed and ran. She ran right into the dark tunnel. After some running she turned around and looked in all directions. She couldn't see a thing. She took a feew steps and banged her head on an overhang. She put her hand on her forehead and groaned. She then put both her arms out to the side to look for the walls. She took a step left, nothing. She took another step left, still nothing. She took about 5 steps left before she touched the wall. She slid her hand around and felt that there was a dent with a wooden object in it. She remembered how the torch had been in the wall and wrapped her hand around it. She pulled it out of the wall and swung it. It lit up and the mess around her was enough to make a soldier scream. SHe screamed and moved her free hand up to her mouth and covered it. Her eyes swept over it. There were bodies all over the place. Sitting against the wall, laying in the floor, even hanging. She heard footsteps and looked back to see the other torch light heading toward her. She ground up her courage and waved the torch and bathed herself and the bocies in darkness, She closed her eyes and walked trought the mess. She felt for the limbs and bodies with her feet. SHe stayed againt the wall. She could still hear the footsteps but they seemed to be further away now. She then heard them stop. She kept moving.

She made it to a place where there were no more bodies that she could feel. She felt her stomach lurching from the stench she had passed, she had willed herself no to throw up. She waved the torch and gasped. There were three vampires were chained to the wall. Two were girls and the last one was a guy. The one closest to her was a girl. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and she was thin. She bared her teeth to Willow and Willow backed away from her into the wall. She was naked. The second girl was a brunette, with blue eyes. She was slim also and she was also naked. The third one was the man. He was red headed, blue eyes, muscular and naked. He bared his teeth at her and she just glared at him. She moved the torch toward them and they all moved closer to the wall. She walked past them and down the hall. She kept walking till she saw an opening ahead of her. She walked until she was close to the opening then she turned back to that long hallway. She walked out and she instantly noticed that it was night time. She looked back at the opening and shivered. She waved the torch and dropped it on the ground. SHe got about three steps before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She felt a coldness touch the side of her face. "Should have kept the torch." He said and drapped her back into the tunnel. She screamed as loud as she could as he dragged her. "Keep screaming." He said but she didn't hear him. She screamed all the way back to the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed. He looked at her shaking on the bed. She landed and coward to the headboard. She looked at him with wide eyes. He just smiled at her. "How are you feeling luv?" He asked and gave her a rise of his eyebrows. She looked at him disgusted. "How are you feeling?" He asked with his smile still in place. "F..f...fine." She croaked out. "The wolf that I killed... your boyfriend?" Spike asked and she nodded. "Did he make you feel the way I made you feel?" He asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. She looked away from him and she felt a tear escape her eye. "Did the wolf make you feel the way I made you feel?" He asked in a forceful voice. "N..n...no." SHe said and he smiled. "Good." He said and turned to leave the room. "Name's Spike by the way." He told her and then left the room.

Willow walked out of the room half an hour later to make sure 'Spike' had left her alone. She walked out of the room and onto the hall. She looked both ways and then headed for the stairs. She walked down them and into the greeting room. There was banging on the door that made her almost jump out of her skin. She opened the door and saw Cordelia, Percy, and Xander standing there with a few cases of beer and smiles on their faces. "We're going the throw you a party since you made it through the first night." Cordelia said and she walked past her. Willow tried to protest but her atempts were shot down by Anya walking into the door and giving Willow her jacket. They walked into the living room and all sat down on the chairs and on the couch. Percy opened a beer and took the first drink. "Come on Will, you look like you need to lososen up." Cordelia said and pushed a beer into Willows hand. "Where if Oz?" Xander asked. "Yeah he said he was coming up here this morning, never came down." Percy said and gave Willow one of his looks. 'He never came up." Willow said. She was amazed at how calm her voice was. "He probably went to that girls house." Percy said and Cordelia elbowed him. "Ow." He whined and grabbed his side. "What girl?" Willow asked and looked at the four of them. "Oh, Willow, we're sorry, We wanted to tell you but Oz swore us to secracy. Cordelia said the other three nodded. Willow looked at them with a stern look. "He's been seeing this girl from Reighned-dale High." Anya told her. She looked at the three of them and then she noticed that she was for once glad that Spike had killed him. "We're sorry." Cordelia said and Pery and Xander nodded. "He was seeing some one else?" Willow asked and let her tears fall. "Willow..." Willow ran out of the room and into the kitchen and into the basement. She didn't know why she was going to the man.

She burst through the door and Spike sat up. The girl looked like a reck. 'She looks sexy.' He thought as he watched the girl walk slowly into the room and to his bed. He sat in the center of the bed watching her with a look of disbelief on his face. She climbed on his bed and laid down so her head rested in his lap. "He was cheating on me." Willow said. She was crying. He looked down at her like she was crazy. "Who was?" He asked in general curiousity. "Oz, the wolf." She said his name with distaste. 'Poor chit.' He thought then mentally slapped himself. 'Poor chit?' His maind asked. 'Dinner.' He mind said but he pushed that part of his brain to the side as he felt her shoulders start to shake. "He told me he loved me." She sobbed into his thigh. He felt his brick walled heart began to crumble to this girl. This young red head had the power to make a master vampire feel. "Come 'ere pet." He said and leaned back against the headboard. She crawled up and rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I'm going to have to kill her now.' He thought. 


	6. I Thought You Said The House Was Empty

The Haunted Mansion Disclaimer: Don't own anyone (  
R&R Please...please 

Cordelia looked at the opening to the living room. She saw a man with blonde hair standing there. "Guys." She said and pushed at Percys shoulder. "What?" He asked as he sat up next to her and looked at the man. He was slim, but he wasn't scrawny. He had muscles, a lot of them. He stood there in a pair of black bootspants, a black muscle-t with a red button shirt open over it, and a black leather duster. He looked at them and walked to the stairs and began to climb them. "I thought Xander said this place was emty." corelia said as she grabbed her shirt. She walked over to the couple laying on the floor under a blanket they had found by the fireplace. She kicked Xander in the side and he woke up with a start. "What?" He asked while sitting up and opening his eyes. Anya rolled over and woke up. "I thought you said this place was empty." Cordelia said with her hands on her hips. She still had her skirt on. "It is." He said as he looked around for his boxers.

Spike walked into the room that 'Willow' was staying in. This was Angelus' old room. He looked at the bed and saw that it was messed and looked around the room. Everything else seemed to be in the same condition, except for the boys body. He walked over to the bed and made it qiuckly, he noticed that there was blood on the bed and then walked over to the body. "Well, I guess you really fucked up mate." Spike said to the dead body. "Lost a good one you did. She has some fire. Has a lot of balls too. Came into my room and curled up to a vampire like I wasn't going to hurt her. I didn't, but that is beside the point. She came in crying, at her weakest momentand came right into my bed." Spike told the dead boy. He grabbed the boys hand and dragged him from the room.

"The house is empty." Xander said as they all walked into the kitchen. "Well there was a man that came from this direction."Cordelia said and glraed at him. "Maybe you..." Cordleia slapped him. "I did not see things. I'm telling you. He came from..." The basement door opened and Willow came up. She looked like she had, had some fun down there. She didn't have a smile but her posture said differently. "Willow." Cordelia walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm ok guys really." Willow said. They heard a thumping noise and looked into the greeting room. "Oh my god, we're all going to be ghost food." Anya said as she stepped in behind Xander. Cordelia shrunk behind Percy and they all made their way backwards into a wall. Willow stood her ground. Soon she saw Spike dragging Ozs Body across the floor of the greeting room. "I thought you were going to put hm in the tunnel." She said as she looked at him. "Tunnel?" Cordelia asked in a squeak. "can't, he'll cange and find his way around. He'll want spot as master, which means he'll come after me. And if he does, he'll think you belong to me and kill you." He told her and she just nodded. "What?" Xander asked as he watched the scene unfold. "Wait, all the others are dead, they are still dead." She said. "They weren't werewolves that took a chunk of skin off my arm luv. He drank some blood which means he's going to change." Spike told her. "Willow, you are living with a vampire." Anya said and Spike looked at them. "I thought you would have already run for your lives." Spike said. The body began to stir. "Be right back." He said and opened the kitchen door. He walked out onto the porch and threw the boy out into the sunlight. At first nothing happened, not enough sun light. Then the sun rose a little higher and Oz made a run for the porch only to have Spike kick him in the face and send him back into the sun light. He let out a scream as the sun hit his body and burned its way to his core and then he exploded. Spike went back into the house before the sun got to high up and burned him.

"Oh my god. Did you just see what he did to Oz?" Cordelia asked looking at Willow. "He cheated on me Cordelia, he was a werewolf, the first time I ever had sex was wit him and he raped me my first time. In wolf form." Willow told her in a monotone voice. "We raped you?" Xander asked and Willow nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Because you were too busy trying to get busy." She told him and he just gave her a questioning look. "I sent you an e-mail the night it happened. Told you to meet me at the old place, you never came, I waited there all night for you." Willow told him tears coming to her eyes. Xander took a step toward her but she backed away from him. Xander felt a hand on his shoulder and turned and left with three that had come up with him. Once they got outside Cordelia turned and punched Xander in the nose. "You intoduced them, you let him rape her. I thought you were her friend." She screamed at him and then turned and kept walking.


	7. They're Back

The Haunted Mansion Disclaimer: Still...Don't...Own...Them...Falls to ground crying

Spike lay in his bed with the small red headed girl curled into his side. She had stayed in his bed since she found out that Oz had been cheating on her. He had his head resting on his bent arm and his other arm was around her waist. Her head rested on his chest, her hand was splayed out across his stomach and their legs were intertwined under then sheet. Her breath was fanning across his chest warming it up then it would go cold and she would breath again. A familiar smell hit his nose and he sat up in the bed waking the young red head. "What's wrong?" She asked. "She's back." Was all he said then left the bed, left the room and left her.

Spike ran up the steps and opened the door just as a fledgeling was about to open it. "Move." He growled out and the woman moved to the side. He walked throught the kitchen and into the greeting room. "Where is she?" He asked and three men pointed up the stairs. In the Masters room." The fledgeling said. 'Master, that means Angelus is back also.' He made his way up the stairs and two more scents hit him. He walked down the hall and into Angelus' bedroom. On the bed sat Darla in leather pants, a white halter top and a pair of high heeled shoes. Drusilla stood at the egde of the bed in a blue dress that fit her form perfectly. He looked and saw that the bathroom door was closed. "William." Darla said as she stood from the bed and moved to him. She pressed her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around him. "It has been a long time." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her but his smile faded when Drusilla began to sniff him. "I smell a human." She said and began to dance. "She's in pain." She sang. Spike thought for a second then ran from the room. Darla looked at Drusilla and they both followed him.

Spike reached his room and saw the female vampire hit his Willow across the room and then stock toward her. He was about to say something when Darla and Drusilla walked into the room. "Oh she's beautiful." Darla said and the fledgeling grabbed Willows shoulders and lifted her off the ground. She was about to sink her teeth into Willows neck when Spike finally found his voice. "Put her down." He said. "When she is dead. I found her in your bed Master." She said. Darla and Drusilla backed off. Spike didn't like being told 'no'. He walked over to her and broke her neck. She dropped Willow and fell to the ground. She wailed in pain. The break wasn't enough to kill her. Sh eflopped around on the ground unable to lift her hands to reset her neck. "No one says no to me." He said and she screamed out when he stepped on her broken neck. "Do you hear me?" He asked and she just flopped more. He then reached down and lifted the girl off the floor and tore her head off and she burst into ashes. Darla looked at the small red head with a smile. "She is pretty William. Do you plan to keep her?" She asked and Dru walked toward Willow. "I do not share." She said and reached down to grab Willow but Darla stopped her. "What is her name William?" She asked. "Willow." He told her. "Welcome home Willow." Darla said and Willow passed out from pain.

"You should see her, she is beautiful Angelus." Darla said as she sat down on the couch next to Drusilla. "She has hair of fire and eyes of the forest." Drusilla said her distant voice. "She's a red head with green eyes? That's never been your taste Spike." Angelus said looking at the blonde vampire. "She's different." He said and Angelus nodded in understandment. "Of coarse." He said. Drusilla hadn't been his type at first. Well back then he didn't have a taste. Well he had a taste for blood, but that was about it. She made him beg for more weak virgins. "She is not pure though." Drusilla said with a pout. "No she is not pure. but she is worth the none pureness." Spike said and Darla nodded her agreement. "Well lets go wake this girl up and take her through the tunnel." Angelus said as he stood up. "She has already been through the tunnel." Spike said in a low voice. Angelus stopped at the doorway and looked at the blonde vampire with fire in his eyes. "You took the girl into the tunnel without us? You know as well as any of us that, that is a family thing." Angelus growled. "I didn't mean for her to go into the tunnel. I wanted her again and she ran from me. Ran into the room and was going to hide in the closet but it turned out to be the tunnel. Tried to scare her. Thought that she would only got in a few feet then coem back out. But she went all the way through. Halfway without a torch." Spike told them. "You didn't stop her." Angelus asked with anger still evident in his voice. "She found a way to stop her scent from leaving her body or something. I couldn't smell, well not until she reached the body pit. Then I could smell her. She smelled like a rose in a patch of Daisys." Spike said. "That is no excuse. You shall be punished." Angelus said then turned and left the room. "Do not fret my child. He will not harm you. He has done this many a time without the family." Darla said and left the room with Drusilla following her. "Come my darling. Tonight we dance with the stars." Drusilla said and held out her hand.

"She is a work of art. A piece of Heaven itself." She heard a dep voice say. She opened her eyes and looked around. There were four people standing around her. There was a blonde woman dressed in a pair of leather pants and a white halter top. A bruntte woman with a form fitting blue dress. Then there was Spike in his usual clothes. Then there was a brunette male with a pair of black leather pants and a blood red silk shirt. "That she is my darling." The blonde said linking her arm with the dark hared man. She smiled a pretty smile up at him and he kissed her gently at first then they deepened the kiss. "She stirs." Said the dark hared woman that stood beside Spike. "She wakens." She said and clapped her hands the ran them over her stomach. "She has little bugs going 'bzzz bzzz' in her stomach." She said. Spike looked at the red head on the bed. She looked so pale. "Alright luv?" He asked and she nodded. "That one woman realy did a number on me." She said and lifted her hand to her head. "Oh, poor thing. Mommy will take good care of you. She takes good care of me." She said and then the blonde and the brunette man stepped forward. "Willow this is Angelus, my sire, Darla, his sire, and Drusilla, my mate." Spike told her and she latched on to the last part. "Mate?" She asked and he nodded. "So you have traveled the tunnel?" Angelus asked and she nodded. "Very... umm... grusome down there." She said and Darla and Angelus nodded. "Thank you." They both said and she forced a smile. "I want to play with the puppy." Drusilla whined. "She is not a puppy Dru, she is a part of the family. Learn to share." Angelus told her in a stern voice and she slinked away from him. "Yes Daddy." She said in a scolded tone. 'Daddy? Mommy?' Willow questioned herself. 


	8. Angelus or Angel?

The Haunted Mansion Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in the story.

Willow walked out of the kitchen just in time to see the door swing shut. Three vampires were dragging a blonde woman in to the room. She looked familiar. 'That's that freakish girl that attacked Cordelia.' She thought as she watched them drag her to the basement. She looked up at the sound of foot steps and saw Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, and Spike walking down the steps. "You got her." She heard Angelus say and looked at the blonde girl. She was small, shorter than Willow, had just a little bit of muscle. "Yes sir, she was with the moron and the witch." One of the fledglings said. "Good." Angelus said and walked into the kitchen and to the basement. "She stays up here." Angelus said and pointed to Willow. "Come on Angelus, let her come just this once. She acts up or does anything she's not supposed to she'll stay up here for the rest of the times." Darla said and he looked Willow over and nodded. "Here's how it goes. I'm in the lead, Darla and Spike are behind me three paces, Drusilla and you will behind them three paces. Got it?" He asked and she nodded. She set down her cup of coffee as she went by the kitchen counter. Spike was on Angelus' right and Darla was on his left. Willow stood three paces to the behind and beside Spike and Drusilla did the same for Darla.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. Did you actually think that we would let you get away with killing off half of my men?" Angelus asked and Buffy just looked up at him. She was on her knees chained to the wall. "See, you kill some of my men, I kill one of yours." He said and her eyes got wide. "Yes, you know how it goes don't you? The Master did it with your friend Jesse." Angelus said and Willow breath hitched but no one noticed it. Tears sprang to her eyes but she fought them away. "No which one of your friends will it be? Hmm?" Angelus asked and took a step toward her but the rest of them stayed where they stood. "The moron maybe? Hmmm, Xander is it? No to easy, the witch? Tara is it? No to slow. Your watcher hmm? Giles? Hmmmm. Or how about your boyfriend there Riley is it?" Angeluas and Buffy made a lunge for him but the chains stopped her before she got to him. "You leave Riley out of this. He has nothing to do with this!" Buffy yelled. "Why don't you just kill me? Get me out of the way?" She asked hoping beyond hope he'd accept her offer and leave her friends out of this. "No, cause you see, I kill you and another slayer comes adn tried the same stuff." He told her. "And I don't want another slayer. I want..-" Angelus grabbed his head and screamed out in pain. His eyes flashing yellow and then gold. He fell to the ground and lay there weeping like a child. "Not again." Darla said and walked away from them and up the stairs. Spiek grabbed Willow and pulled her behind him and they went up the steps with Darla. "Daddy?" Willow heard Drusilla ask before she hissed and she heard her heels clicking toward them.

"I want twenty of you at the highschool, stay hidden, make sure no one sees you. Two at each out. Flush them out, make them go to the highschool. Keep them trapped there until we come." Darla said and the thrity or so vampires nodded and left the mansion. "Get ready, we're going on a lillte trip." Drusilla clapped her hands and squealed. Willow watched her join Spike and Darl by the doorway. They were about to exit when Spike turned to her. "Aren't you going to come luv?" He asked and the two women turned to her. "I don't really think killing is my type of thing." Willow said but Darla 'psst'ed her. "Come on, we'll make it worth your time." She said and pushed Spike in Willows direction. "She's coming with us, make her comfortable." She said then turned and walked out. "Come on pet, it's better then you think." He told her then grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

Willow walked into the highschool and walked down the halls. "Where is the library?" Darla asked getting upset. "This way." Willow said and walked in the direction of the library." They were just outside the library when they heard a scream. "I told them not to hurt anyone." Darla said and pushed open the door. Cordelia, Percy, Xander, Anya, Mr. Giles, Tara, Buffy, Dawn, and Angel were in the center of a large group of vampires. "Goody presents." Drusilla said in her far away sing song voice. "Can we eat them?" She asked and walked toward the group. "No." Darla said and Drusilla stopped where she was. Spike stood behind Willow watching the group of humans. Angel stood next to the slayer with a worried look on his face. 'Poof.' Spike thought as he looked on at his sire. Willow looked around at all the people in the group. She knew most of them and were friends with some of them. But what was really bugging her was, why was the school librarian with them? She looked at Drusilla with her hands on her hips, then at Darla who was looking at the group with a hungry look on her face, She turned her head and saw Spike looking at the group in disgust. She looked back at the group and met eyes with Xander. He looked terrified. 'Let him, he didn't tell me about Oz.' She thought and went cold inside.

'Kill them, kill them all.' Buffy thought as she looked at the group of vampires. Most of her group had stakes and wholy water. They could take them. She made eye contact with Giles and he nodded. "Kill them!" She hollared and ran for a group of 5 vampires and staked the first one. She turned and satked another. She got free from them and headed for the red head. She was about to stake her but the blonde female vampire stepped in front of her. She back handed Buffy and she flew back into the center. "Let's go." Darla said and grabbed Willow. A Wetness splached on Willow and she jumped. She heard Darla scream and she was dropped to the floor. She looked up and saw the flesh on Darla begin to sizzle. "Mommy!" She heard Drusilla yell. Darla burst into ashes and Willow covered her face and she screamed. "Willow!" She heard the British voice yell. She uncovered her face and looked at the door. Spike stood there with a few of the fledglings trying to pull him out the door. Xander grabbed Willow and BUffy ran for the door. Spike was gone and she looked at Xander. He looked down at her with concern on his face. "It's ok Willow you are safe now." He said and she pulled from him. She stood and looked around the group. She wasn't safe, she didn't feel safe with out him. 


	9. Willow!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from buffy the vampire slayer 

Willow looked at the blonde sitting across the table from her. Xander had his arm around her and Cordelia was looking at her with a pained look on her face. "What did they do to you?" The blonde asked. Willow didn't say anything. She knew Spike had hurt her the first couple of times she had seen her. But she didn't feel safe if he wasn't there. "Willow." She heard Xander say and she looked at him. His eyes were so brown and so deep. "What?" She asked in a harsh tone. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back in the mansion. "It was just a stupid dare." Percy said to the librarian. "We didn't mean for anything to hapen to her." He said and walked over to Willow. "We're so sorry Willow." He said as tears ran down his face. Willow looked at him with pitty. She then slapped him witha curved hand and tore some skin off his face. "I don't want to be here." She said and stood up. "You need to tell us what they didn to you." The blonde said getting off the table when Willow began to walk to the door. She stopped her and Willow turned to her. Behind the blonde she saw Angelus standing in his leather with a pained look on his face. "You are as low as they come." She spat at him then back handed the blonde and ran for the door. "Buffy!" She heard a male voice yell and looked over her shoulder. She saw the blonde running after her. She looked foward again and ran thought the doors till she was outside. She turned left and ran for the mansion. She could hear the blonde catching up to her.

Drusilla sat on her bed looking at Spike. He was pacing the room. "Spikey, you are making me dizzy." She said in a complaining voice. "We should have not left her there." He said and she nodded. She knew what he was feeling. "They killed mommy, Spike, there was nothing we could really do." She siad and he growled. He knew it was the truth, but he didn't want to believe it. "I'm going back with a few of the men. Stay here and saty out of trouble." He said and she nodded with a small smile. "Will you punish me if I am good?" She asked and he nodded not even thinking of her. His mind was on his little red head.

* * *

Sorry it is so short! School is a pain in the ass! Hehehehe, so, until next time. This is shaggzgurl reprting from Fan


	10. I Own Her Already

Haunted Mansion: Chater 10: I Own her already

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from Buffy The Vampire Slayer... Oh, but I wish I did!

Willow was almost to the mansion when she was suddenly tackled.

"You've been a pain in my ass." The blonde said as she raised a stake above her head.

"Wait!" Willow shouted, the blonde stopped and looked at her curiously. "I'm not one of them, I'm not a vampire." She told her. The blonde just grunted and pulled a bottle of holy water out of her jacket pocket.

"Yeah right." She said then poured some of the water onto Willows chest. When nothing happened the blonde grunted. "Huh, I guess you are still human. Has he claimed you yet?"

"Has he what?" Willow asked as she felt a cramp moving up her back.

"Claimed you?" The blonde said again but Willow still looked confused. "Has he bitten you anywhere?" She finally asked.

"No, why is that a claim?" She asked the blonde. She nodded and stood holding out her hand to Willow.

"I'm Buffy. I'm the slayer. I kill vampires." Willow stayed on the ground not taking the offered hand. "Well, you just going to lie there all night?"

"If a vampire claims you is that the same as changing you? Like killing you and bringing you back?" Willow asked curious about being claimed.

"No, usually if a vamp likes a human they will bite them, not drink from them. So if other vamps are around that person they know not to touch them." Buffy explained her hand still outstretched for the girl. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Spike stood near a tree watching the slayer talk to his red head. 'Your red head?' His mind asked. 'You haven't even claimed her and you're calling her your red head.' He pushed it a side then heard the blonde tell Willow that she was taking her home. "I believe that I will do that." Spike said as he stood just a few feet away. He saw Willow look at him with a glad look and the slayer looked like she was going to… well slay.

"Get away Spike." Buffy growled.

"See now I just can't do that, you see that little chit right there. She may not be claimed yet, but she is mine." He said as he lit a cigarette that he'd pulled out.

"I'm taking her home."

"She is home. See you already brought her home. Come on luv." Spike said as he held out his hand to Willow. She stood, walked over to him and took his hand.

"Willow," Buffy started.

"I'm home Buffy, thank you for bringing me home, but I must go inside and get some rest. It was nice talking to you. Are you coming?" She asked turning to Spike.

"I'll be in, in a moment pet." He told her. She leaned in, gave him a small peck on the lips and walked toward the mansion. Soon three fledglings were walking behind her.

"Going to make her your queen, slave or your pet Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe I'll make her my queen. She's already my slave and pet. You should come see the show slayer; we play all the time together. She's got fire in her. I know Angelus wanted a taste." He told her then dodged the stake that had been hurled at him.


End file.
